godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Remy
|image =Lucas Remy K KotA.png |caption =Lucas in Kong: King of the Apes |species =Human |nationality =American |relationships =Richard Remy (Brother) Leo Remy (Father) |occupation =Search and rescue worker |firstappearance =Kong: King of the Apes |played = }} Lucas Remy is the main protagonist in the 2016 American show, Kong: King of the Apes. History ''Kong: King of the Apes Kong King of the Apes As a child, Lucas's mother divorced he and his brother's father and moved to the eastern United States with her new husband, and left her sons in California with their father. On a camping trip, Lucas rescued the infant King Kong from poachers. His father allows him to keep it, much to his brother, Richard's disgust. AS Kong grows, they are forced from their urban houseboat and into a house in the redwood forests. As an adult, Lucas gets a job as a search and rescue worker for animals as well as people. Kong, whom he and his family had kept secret, comes into the public eye when he rescues three stranded hikers that Lucas was unable to get to due to poor weather conditions. After this, Lucas works with his brother and father to create a wildlife reserve and natural history museum on Alcatraz island. They are successful, but their father dies within a year of its opening, leaving Richard and Lucas with equal shares in the company. In an attempt to destroy Kong, Richard uses Kong's shock collar to drive him into a rampage, which Lucas must coax him out of. He and Kong then travel to a military base to rescue some animals that Richard had stolen, but they are framed for Richard's weapon heist and become fugitives. Snake in the Grass Lucas and Doug Jones go to Mexico to rescue their housekeeper's niece Francisca. When they find her, they also find Botila, who is trying to take a Giant Anaconda back to Richard's Laboratory. She escapes, and takes the Anaconda with her. Lucas, Kong, and the team then try to infiltrate Alcatraz island to get it back, and are successful. After the Bionobot armor is removed, Lucas and Doug take the snake back to its home. Kong in 3D Lucas sees Kong commit a heist on the news, and confronts him about it. It is soon determined that Kong cannot be the culprit, and Lucas theorizes that it may be another of Kong's species. On the way to confront it, Lucas realizes that it must be a hologram projected by his brother to distract the public eye while he commits crimes, and that the one they are heading toward is a mining operation to obtain uranium. Lucas and Doug's helicopter is shot down by Botila, who is overseeing the operation, and he and Doug must get the helicopter working while Kong fights off the surrounding Bionobots. They are able to fly away just as Military planes come to investigate, and in the end the uranium heist is blamed on Lucas. Poacher's Prize Lucas and Doug Jones notice that Richard has several Ligers on Alcatraz island that look identical to a deceased Liger whose cub they are caring for. They and Kong then try to rescue them, as he is selling them on the black market. They are able to save two, but the one that Lucas was in charge of procuring was taken to Alcatraz. Lucas and Doug then spend the rest of the episode planning how to infiltrate the island without being spotted while Kong, Danny, and Francisca save it. He and Doug then relocate the three Ligers to a safe location with a population of tigers. King's Ransom Amy Kwan is kidnapped by Richard, and he calls Lucas to tell him that he had nothing to do with it, and urges Lucas to start looking for her. They track her car to the bottom of San Francisco Bay, where he is attacked by two Megalodon Bionobots that Kong fights off. After not finding Amy in the car, they follow a signal from her phone to a canyon where they are attacked by the police. He, Doug Jones, Danny Kwan, and Francisca then infiltrate Alcatraz island to search for her. They are successful and escape the island with Amy. Little Bots, Big Problems Lucas discovers the tracking device that was planted on Amy, and sends her and Doug to dispose of it. They then watch Richard re-open the park on Alcatraz island, boating a population of chimps, which Lucas and his team decide to rescue. They eventually see a fleet of helicopters leave Alcatraz, and decide to act while Richard is away. While on the island, they are attacked by the helicopters which Kong does not destroy for fear of hurting the pilots. Lucas then sees that there are no pilots, tells Kong this, and he is able to destroy them and free the chimps. He then relocates them to a safe environment. Botilazilla Lucas visits his old house and finds Richard there waiting for him. He urges Richard to stop hunting Kong, but Richard refuses and knocks Lucas down with a force-field. Lucas is horrified at this augmentation, and pulls a gun on his brother. He does not have to use it, as Richard is crushed by a Bionobot's head. He then leaves Richard to the approaching Botila, and returns to the base and watches San Francisco in the distance with Kong. Bionic Arms Race Lucas and Doug watch as a Bionobot takes down an incoming missile, and immediately suspect that Richard is behind it. They then bide their time until there is more evidence that Richard is behind it before traveling to Alcatraz to disable his Bionobots, which had been stationed around the globe in preparation for conquest. Honey I Shrunk the Kong Lucas and Doug attempt to rescue a stranded aircraft when Kong disappears. After realizing that he was miniaturized, go to Alcatraz island to rescue him. Richard then tries to kill Lucas with a laser beam in his finger, prompting Lucas to shoot Richard, only to have his blast absorbed by Richard's force field. Richard then advances on Lucas with his laser before he is stepped on by Kong. Kong on Ice Lucas and Doug travel to the Arctic to rescue polar bears from the rapidly melting ice caps. When they arrive they are attacked by Richard, who imprisons them in his base. The two then talk Botila into letting them out, but when they reach their helicopter they find that Richard had removed an important part from it. Richard then tried to kill Lucas with his finger laser, but it malfunctioned before he could fire. Kong then destroyed the surrounding Bionobots while Doug fixed the ship. Lucas and the team then destroyed Richard's heaters and left him stranded in the Arctic. Takeover TBA Robosquitoes TBA Missing'' TBA Gallery Lucas Remy Young.png|Young Lucas Remy 264 mark y richard.png|Concept art for Lucas and Richard Remy Trivia *At some point in development, Lucas was going to be named Mark. Category:King Kong Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters